The Marauders and the Prisoner of Azkaban
by Scweek
Summary: Okay, so I'm sure this has been done a gazillion times over, but hopefully this will end up different. The marauders with Lily end up in the year 1994 due to a prank gone wrong. Chaos ensues. Rated T...just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Black Time Turners

Chapter 1: Black Time Turners.

"Sirius, this is a terrible idea." Said Remus Lupin for what had to have been close to the hundredth time in the hour after Sirius had suggested his maniacal plan.

"Yes Moony, we know..." Sighed the animagus in question absentmindedly as he fiddled intently with an object in his hand. "This stupid thing wont turn..." He muttered to himself.

"You can always stay behind, you know." Said James from the other side of Sirius, where he had been watching his friend's hands for the past ten minutes.

"And let the three of you kill yourselves when you try to do the charm alone? I think not..."

"Then stop complaining!" Snapped Sirius, seemingly frustrated with the object in his hand's lack of co-operation. "If I remember correctly, this whole thing was your idea anyway."

"No, it wasn't"

"Yes, it was."

"Well yes, the _prank_ was my...my, _suggestion_, but this...this is crazy!"

It was true, two days ago, at breakfast in the great hall, James had been furious about something Lucius Malfoy had said about Lily Evans. Something involving the word 'mudblood'. Naturally, James wanted to hex him into oblivion right then and there, but Remus held him back as Professor McGonagall walked past the table. He hadn't however, refrained from telling James that they could get back at Malfoy later, and in a much worse way than just hexing the slytherin. (After all, what he had said about Lily Evans had been particularity nasty) But James had pointed out that if they did something of the kind Remus was suggesting, there was no way they wouldn't get caught. Normally, James wouldn't have cared if he had to sit through another detention. (I would gladly do it for my love!) He had boldly proclaimed more than once... but the other day, after a minor dungbomb explosion in the dungeons, Professor McGonagall had threatened him with an expulsion from the quidditch team for the remainder of the year if he got one more detention before the Christmas Holidays.

In fact, as Peter had pointed out, the only way they could have pulled off such an elaborate prank without being caught, was if they were able to be in two places at once. And since the charm for the prank required two people to do it, and the only two people in the marauder's small group who could do it with perfection were Remus and James, they would both have to be present for it to work. And they had to be sure McGonagall...or any other professors, could have absolutely no proof that James was involved in the prank.

And so...Sirius had made the oh-so-brilliant suggestion that they use a time turner,go back in time for an few hours, and set the prank in motion while the Marauder's counterparts were all safely in transfiguration class, under Minnie's watchful eye.

And now, as the four of them sat crowded around Sirius in their Gryffindor dormitory as he fiddled with a time turner from his house that he had brought in case of 'emergencys' , Remus was sorely regretting ever suggesting the prank in the first place.

It didn't help that the time turner Sirius had in his possession wasn't like the others Remus had seen in his life. Instead of the metal surrounding the small hourglass being gold, it was a shiny black color, encrusted with what the werewolf suspected to be real diamonds. Sirius claimed he had...borrowed it from a cabinet in the drawing room at his parent's house over the summer to try it out when he had been incredibly bored,(Remus marveled at his stupidity) and said that it worked perfectly fine. But at the moment, he was having a hard time turning the knob that would take them back in time four hours into the afternoon.

After another five minutes of waiting for Sirius, James finally lost it.

"Here, lemme have a go..." He said anxiously. "You're probably not turning it hard enough."

Sirius shrugged, handing the time turner to James. "I dunno what's wrong with it..." He said, sounding genuinely puzzled. "It worked fine last time..."

"But what if it doesn't work this time!" Squeaked Peter. "What if we blow up or something!"

"We aren't going to blow up..." Said James, as if this was the stupidest think he'd ever heard.

"But what if something does go wrong!" Said Remus, sympathizing heavily with Peter. "Look, we need to just think this out-"

"I got it!" Cried James triumphantly. Remus's head snapped back to the time turner ,which had begun to spin.

And at that moment, there was knock on the door. Remus jumped as whipped around towards the door, but the other three apparently hadn't heard. They were to busy staring at the time turner, which was now spinning out of control.

"Sirius, it's...it's shaking! Is it suppose to do that?" James cried out in panic.

The door began to open, and none other than Lily Evans walked into the dorm, her eyes landing on Remus.

"Remus," She said dryly, holding out a book in front of her,careful not to look anywhere but at Remus,lest James Potter caught her eye. "thank you for the book, I finished the essay-" She cut off as she noticed the other three, and what they were doing. "What are you-"

But she never finished her half yelled sentence. At that moment, the glass on the hourglass exploded, and a blue shock wave flashed through the room from inside it, knocking all four boys and Lily onto their backs. The world span and shook, and the last thing Remus saw was the slowly fading light hanging from the dormitory ceiling.

* * *

_A/N : Sorry it's short. More coming soon! Please review and tell me what you think. And feel free to correct my grammer and things. Fire is my friend :D And I don't have a beta...so...yea.... *cough cough*_


	2. Thieves

Chapter 2: We'll fit in.

* * *

DISCLAIMER!

Oh...psh..._yea..._ I _totally_ own Harry Potter. That's why I have to scavenge around corners of my house to find change for the drink machines at school.

Harry Potter and everything in Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. And I think it's very kind of her to let we people with no life write spin off fics of her books. =D Becasue it actually is kinda fun...

* * *

When Remus blearily opened his eyes again, the first thing he noticed was that his leg hurt. The second thing he noticed was that Sirius was lying on top of his leg. The third thing he noticed was that that must have been _why _his leg hurt.

"Mff...geroff.." He muttered, trying to shove Sirius away. The animagus groaned and rolled over onto the floor. Remus groggily pulled himself up into a sitting position using Sirius's robes. Sirius blinked and sat upright, looking around the dorm.

"Did it work...?" He said uncertainly.

James sat up also, putting his glasses back on as he did. "Dunno..."

Peter groaned and stayed where he was on the floor.

"What..._was_ that?" Came an angry female voice from the door. Lily struggled to her feet.

"Evans?" Cried James in surprise, not even bothering to lower his voice, or ruffle his hair. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to give Remus back his book!" She snarled, turning away from James. "Here,take it." She said, holding it out it him.

"Does this mean it didn't work?" Mumbled Peter as he sat up.

"Wait!" Said Sirius seriously. "What happened to our dorm?"

Remus looked around for the first time. The dorm _did_ look different...it had one more bed for one, and it was just as messy as the 5th year Marauder's dorm was, but it wasn't their things that were scattered about everywhere. Different posters were hung up on the wall, the carpet was defiantly a different shade of red, and...

"Who's _Fred Weasley?_" Said James, looking at the name on a trunk in front of one of the four poster beds.

A horrible creeping feeling began to gnaw at Remus's stomach.

_Oh no..._

"Guys..." Sirius swallowed,his voice an octave higher than it usually was. "Where's the time turner?"

"The..._what?_" Said Lily.

And then James held it up. The marauders stared in horror. All that was dangling from the chain was the twisted, melted remains of what had once been Sirius's odd time turner.

Remus suddenly felt sick.

"What have we done...?" Said James in a horrified whisper, staring wide eyed at the mangled remains of the time turner dangling in front of his face.

Before Remus had a chance to answer him, a small fire appeared in midair right next to the time turner. Everyone in the dorm jumped, but no one said anything as the fire started to take the shape of a piece of parchment, then, with a quiet sizzling sound, formed itself into a real piece of parchment and floated lightly to the floor, still slightly smoking.

Remus saw a flash of script on the singed parchment as James carefully picked it up and read in a horrified whisper;

_Dear unfortunate thief,_

_If you have received this letter, you are not a Black, and henceforth, have no right __handling items that rightfully belong to the most noble family. For this crime, you, and others around you, have been sent twenty years into the future. The means you have of returning to your own time are few. I beseech you to never again handle items that do not belong to you._

_May you die well,_

_Walburga Black_

There was a stunned silence following the letter. Until finally, Lily broke it.

"Very... funny Potter." She said uncertainly.

"Evans..." Said Sirius in a hoarse whisper. "I don't...think it's a joke." He swallowed. "My... mum,she... well she's always been a little paranoid about... blokes... stealing things." He looked over at James, his eyes very wide. "I shouldn't have let you touch that thing."

"Wait a minute." Said Remus slowly. "You're saying we're... twenty _years_ in... the... future?"

"That's....what it looks like." Said Sirius nervously. "And I really wouldn't put something like this past mum..."

Peter collapsed.

Lily marched over and snatched the letter out of James' frozen hands, read it herself, and shakily sat down on the bed closest to where the marauders were scattered across the floor.

"You...._idiots!_" She hissed,still staring st the letter "What have you done? Twenty...years..."

"We didn't mean to." Muttered Sirius, leaning over to revive Peter.

"Didn't _mean_ to? Then what were you trying to do with a bloody evil_ time turner?_" Her voice was shaking. "I come in here to give Remus back his book and you..you..."

"I told you something would go wrong." Growled Remus, glaring at Sirius and James. "I _knew_ something like this would happen!"

"Oh, you're one to talk, Lupin" Lily snarled. "You're suppose to be a prefect! You should have stopped them!"

"I..." But Remus couldn't think of anything to say. She was right. He _should_ have stopped them...

Peter was now revived, and staring wide eyed at the group.

"Look," Said Remus, pulling himself together, although his mind was still reeling from shock...and a little bit of anger at his friends. "Right now, we need to figure out what to do..."

"We'll go to Dumbeldore." Said James firmly. "He'll know what to do."

"If he's still here you mean." Said Sirius darkly.

"Oh course he's still here!" Said James. "Where else would Dumbeldore be? I mean, he's sort of,like, tied to the school, isn't he?"

Remus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. But he hoped James was right. Dumbeldore would know what to do.

Wouldn't he?

"Right." Said Sirius, glancing almost worriedly at James. "We'll go to Dumbeldore." He scrambled to his feet. The rest of the Marauders followed his example.

"B-but, what if someone sees us?" Peter asked.

"We look like normal students Wormtail." Said James , "Well, not Padfoot so much..." He added as an afterthought.

"Because I look like a god." Said Sirius matter-of-factly. "You know, a heavenly figure, trying desperately to disguise himself as a normal human, but-"

"How can you be making _jokes_ at a time like this?" Snapped Lily. "We are _twenty years in the future!"_

"Pete's right." Overrode Remus. Now wasn't the time for an argument, and there was sure to be one with Sirius Black, James Potter, and Lily Evans in the same room. "We might be a little different looking then everyone else."

"What, do you think everyone at Hogwarts wears tight spandex these days?" Said Sirius. Remus cringed at the mental image...Dumbeldore in spandex... Until his friend added: "We'll be fine!"

"Well..." Said Remus hesitantly,looking down at his own white flair pants, Sirius's patterned button up shirt,Peter's platform shoes, and James' stripped sweater vest. "Yea, I guess you're right. We'll be fine. We'd better just keep our robes on over our cloths for now though." He added as an afterthought.

"Okay then..." Said Peter "What if _Mcgonagall_ sees us?"

A horrified silence filled the room.

"Maybe she won't recognize us." Said James after a long pause. "I mean, this is supposedly twenty years in the future."

"I doubt Mcgonagall will ever forget _your_ faces." Said Lily spitefully. "And neither will Filch."

"Blimey." Said Sirius. "I forgot all about Filch...D'you reckon he's still got that cat with him? Ms. Pekings?"

"Most likely, yes." Said James, speaking in a tone that suggested he thought of the cat as some sort of all knowing being. "That might be a problem..."

"Not if we just go straight to Dumbeldore." Said Remus, ever the prefect.

"If we had the-" Sirius stopped and looked wearily at Lily. "uh...."

"Look, we'll just have to listen for him. If we hear him coming, we'll duck into the nearest classroom or something." James overrode.

"But what if it's McGonagall's classroom?" Peter asked despairingly.

"We'll take the risk! Are we Gryffindors or aren't we?" James said boldly.

Everyone glared at him.

"Let's just go before we stay here to long and mess up the entire universe or something." Said Remus dryly. "Now clearly, classes are in session at the moment." He strained his werewolf enhanced ears towards the door. "There's no noise from the common room. I say we go now while we have a chance."

And so the five Gryffindors, silently opened the door of the boys dormitory and crept down the stairs leading to the common room. All were relieved to see that it hadn't changed very much. A few new portraits hung on the wall, but everything else looked the same.

Sirius let out a sigh of relief. "I thought they might have painted the walls pink or something..."

Only Lily gave him a strange look.

As Remus had suspected, there wasn't a living soul in the oddly deserted common room, save for a orange cat with a squashed face that peered strangely at them from one of the arm chairs. Remus looked at the clock sitting above the mantle on the fireplace and relaxed a little. By the look of it, all the students would be in class for another thirty minutes. Plenty of time to get to Dumbeldore's office unnoticed.

All seemed to be going well until they climbed out of the portrait hole.

"Oi!" Came a sudden startling voice from behind Remus as James started to silently shut the portrait. "How did you get in there! I don't remember seeing you come in!!!"

Remus spun around to see a strange looking knight brandishing his sword at the five from the portrait in front of the entrance to Gryffindor tower. He inwardly cursed. They had been so worried about Filch and McGonagall that they had forgotten about the portraits.

"Answer me!" The night yelled. "Or I shall most certainly slice you limb from limb!"

The marauders looked at each other at a loss for words.

"What happened to the fat lady?" James asked him rather rudely.

"Why she- Answer my question!" He corrected himself. "Who are you and what were you-"

"We're off to Dumbeldore's office actually." Said said Peter in a chipper voice. "See you later!" and with that he started walking down the corridor.

"Yes, let's go!" Said James, and then turned to Lily. "Would you like to hold my hand,during our journey, lily flower?"

The only thing Lily looked like she wanted to do with her hand was slap James across the face with it.

"Fall off a cliff Potter." She snapped, before turning on her heel and following after Peter.

"If I do, will you go out with me?" James asked, hurrying after her.

Remus and Sirius exchanged bemused looks as they followed suit, listening to Lily once more utterly reject their best friend.

"COWARDS!" Bellowed the knight from the portrait. "Stand and fight me like men, you yellow bellied mongrels!"

From beside Remus, Sirius had pulled out his wand.

"Silenco" He said lazily over his shoulder.

The knight fell silent, but apparently didn't realize it. When Remus twisted his head around to look at the portrait, he was still shouting at the group, flailing his arms at them.

"Damn portraits." Said Sirius dryly as he stowed his wand back in his robes.

"Well at least all he wanted to do was fight us." Remus pointed out in a whisper. "Look on the bright side, it could have been the fat lady..."

Sirius growled.

Remus smirked. It was common knowledge among the marauders (and almost every other Gryffindor) that Sirius hated the old guardian portrait. Even though he always knew the passwords, she would sometimes refuse to let him, and _only_ him, into the tower until he listened to her sing a song and told her she had a beautiful voice.

"It's because she fancies you Sirius!" James had told him one night after Sirius had climbed in the portrait hole ten minutes after the other marauders for the third night in a row. "You should be so proud! _Sirius and the fat lady sitting in a tree...K-I-S-S-_...wait...could you _kiss_ a portrait?"

And one of these days, Remus was sure Sirius would snap and claw the portrait to shreds with his bare hands.

Or maybe with a knife from the kitchen.

That was, _if_ they got back to their time. And as Remus looked back at knight, flailing his arms about and shouting silently at them, the werewolf could almost imagine him screaming at them to stop, warning them to go no farther.

* * *

A note from I, the author. =D

Yes yes, I know. This was a slow chapter, but it gets better.

Well, at least I think so....but anyway....

Unfortunatly, my summer holidays were suddenly rudely taken away from me last week, and now, the dreaded first semester of this thing called "school" has begun. I'm going to try not to let this small annoyance hinder my writing, but, sadly, it probably will.

And thank you so much for the reveiws!!! This chapter is dedicated to you guys ;D

And thanks for the gramatical corrections as well. Elipses are a bad habit of mine...

See?


	3. Chapter 3: Dumbeldore's Office

DISCLAIMER: okay really, I'm sure J.K. Rowling has better things to do with her time than write fan fiction. (unlike me) But I guess if she wrote it, it wouldn't really be considered "fan'' fiction, would it? *puzzles momentarily over this*

J.K. Rowling (and those movie people..whoever they are..) own Harry Potter, Sirius Black,Remus Lupin (tear*), James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, and everything else. And I would like to thank her for letting loosers like me write spin-offs of her amazing stories.

* * *

CHAPTER 3, BABY!

Hehe.

......

Getting to Dumbeldore's office wasn't as hard as Remus had feared it would be. But then, with people who had as much pranking experience as James, Sirius, and Peter, sneaking around the castle unnoticed almost came as second nature. Plus, Filch never once crossed their path. But even so, Remus, feeling oddly like some sort of wanted fugitive, didn't let his guard down until the large stone gargoyle was right in front of them.

"Great." Muttered Sirius as the five Gryffindors came to a halt in front of the entrance. "Anyone remember the password?"

"I do." Said James, running a hand cockily through his hair. "I was just here yesterday. It's....oh,right."

Sirius snorted. "Nice, Prongs. Nice."

"Just try it anyway." Said Remus, glancing anxiously down the corridor. "You never know. He might not of changed it."

"_Sugar quill._" Said James.

The gargoyle didn't move.

"Wonderful." Lily said dryly.

"I suppose we could try knocking." Sirius said sarcastically. "I mean, you never know..."

"No,the password has always been some sort of candy." Said Remus. "So we just need to keep naming candies until we come across the right one. Hmm... how about... _chocolate."_

Despite Remus's use of the word for greatest eatable substance in the world,the gargoyle still didn't move.

Sirius shook his head. "I'll never understand you Moony..."

"And I couldn't be more pleased."

"_Ice mice!"_ James called to the portrait, earning himself a chorus of '_shhh'_ from everyone else.

Stillness.

"_Pepper Imps."_ Sirius hissed.

Nothing.

"_Toothflossing Stringmints!" _Cried Peter. Everyone gave him a strange look, until a noise from the gargoyle distracted them. They all turned to see it come to life and spring out of the way.

"Wow. Really?" Expressed James.

"Brilliant Wormtail." Whispered Sirius as he headed for the stone staircase. Peter blushed.

"I suppose that proves it's Dumbeldore then. Remus said as he followed them. "Only he would use _that_ as a password..."

But as the staircase started to slowly spiral upward, (Lily stood as far away from James as possible) Remus began to feel slightly sick to his stomach again. How were they going to explain this to Dumbeldore? How would the old professor react as five 15 year old students from twenty years ago practically (and in Sirius and James' case, probably literally) waltzed into his office?

He was almost shaking as the spiral staircase stopped.

Almost.

"G- guys...maybe this isn't such a good idea." Peter whispered.

"What choice do we have Wormtail?" Said James, as he raised his hand to knock on the heavy wooden door.

He was right. What choice did they have?

_Knock, knock, knock. _

Remus strained his ears for the familiar, "_Come in!"_

But all that met them was silence.

After about thirty painful, silent seconds, James cleared his throat and knocked again.

"P- professor Dumbeldore?" He called hesitantly.

Once again, there was no answer.

"Maybe he's asleep." Suggested Peter. "Let's just go hide in an empty classroom somewhere."

"No, I don't think so." Said Sirius. "Jamesie, just open the door."

"It's probably locked...." Remus started to say, but trailed off as James pushed the door open.

"You were saying?"

"Shut up."

"Yea," James said, stepping into the office and peering around. "He's not in here."

Everyone else crowded in after him, taking in the deserted office that had a few more odd silver instruments littering the tables then before.

"Damn it." Muttered Sirius. "Where is he?"

"Ask the portraits." Suggested Remus wryly.

The animagus shot him a glare.

"Hey Padfoot, there's your great great -something, grandfather! Let's ask him!" Said James chipperly, pointing to a picture hanging on the wall behind Dumbeldore's desk.

Remus looked up. Sure enough,there was Phineas Nigellus himself, snoring loudly in his frame.

Sirius looked at it in utter distaste. "No way. His other portrait's at my parent's house."

"Exactly! What if you're there?" James said, sounding more optimistic by the minute.

"There is no way in hell, that I would willingly go back to that place, and _live there._ Besides, Regulus probably inherited the house..."

"Or your mum might still be there!" Said Lily. "She's the one who sent us here in the first place, isn't she? Why don't we just call her up and ask her how to get back?"

"She's probably dead by now." Sirius said darkly. Remus could have sworn he heard the animagus add, _I hope_ under his breath.

"And it's not like she would help us anyway." Said Peter quietly.

"Quite right Wormtail." Said Sirius. "But... I suppose we could try. Maybe if we convinced her we had a good reason..." He turned to the portrait. "Oi! Phineas! Wake up!"

Much to Remus's surprise, the man in the portrait stirred.

"What on earth is the matter?" He grumbled as he sat straighter in his chair. "Who do you think you are? Addressing me in such a manner-"

"I'm your great great- whatever- grandson." Sirius spat. "Sirius. Remember?"

At hearing this, Phineas suddenly sat straighter in his chair. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Sirius said with utter dislike. "Sirius Black. Walburga's son. We want to talk to her."

"You my boy, are a rude, humorless hooligan," Phineas said, but kept staring at Sirius nonetheless

"Listen," Said James,stepping forward. "We just accidentally traveled through time twenty years from 1974, thanks to a dysfunctional time-turner from his mum." He nodded a Sirius. "Can you contact her and ask her to send us back?"

Phineas stared at them, shock playing across his afore apathetic features.

"I'm sorry?" He gaped.

"You heard me." James snarled.

The portrait shook his head. "Yes...yes I did. In fact, I remember my lovely granddaughter" -here Sirius snorted autably, Phineas ignored him, - "placing the curse on that time turner...but I never dreamed that-which one of you was turning the time turner?" He cut off sharply, eyeing them all with dislike.

"I was." Said James.

"Well, _that_ was most certainly idiotic of you." Said the portrait, composing himself. "And _you_." He added, eyeballing Sirius.

"I didn't know what it would do!" Sirius defended himself. "But _you_ obviously know all about it! Tell us, how do we get back?"

"I wouldn't know." Said Phineas loftily. "And your mother, may she rest in peace, in is no position to tell us."

"So she is dead." Sirius said hollowly. "Well... good riddance._"_

"You ungrateful little murderer." Said Phineas lightly. "You should be ashamed of yourself,saying things like that. She did put up with you for sixteen years..."

"_Put up_ with me?" Sirius said, outraged. "Oh yes, if that's what you want to call it, then go ahead! And what do you mean, _murderer_?" his eyes narrowed into slits. "Did I kill her or something?"

"Oh no..." The portrait coughed. And then started to say something else, but Lily cut him off.

"I'm sorry to interrupt sir," She said coldly, "But could you tell us where Dumbeldore is?"

Phineas sighed, "The headmaster has gone to the ministry for the day for a series of meetings with the Wizengamot." He said, choosing to look at the top border of his portrait rather than Lily's face. "He should be back sometime this evening."

"What?" Squeaked Peter. "Sometime this evening?"

The portrait rolled his eyes. "Yes,despite what you naive young children believe, we headmasters _do _leave the school from time to time..."

"But we have to contact him now!" Said James urgently. "This is important!"

"Yes, I am aware of that." Said Phineas Nigellus like he couldn't care less. "But I'm sure you know that meetings between the members of the Wizengamot are highly confidential and are not allowed to be interrupted under any circumstance. I would know, being one myself." He added smugly.

"Then let's just wait here until he returns." Said Remus calmly.

"No no no no....no way! What if McGonagall comes in?" James said. "She is still here,right?" He added to the portrait.

"McGonagall.... that insufferable old woman, head of Gryffindor house? Oh yes, she's still here."

"Oh, joy."

"Look." Growled Lily. "I know you're desperate to stay on your precious little quiddich team, but right now, I think this is _slightly_ more important! We have to go to Mcgonagall!"

"Yes." Said Remus coldly. "I agree."

"But who knows how she will react when she sees us?" Said Sirius.

"Yes! Exactly!" James agreed. "She might have a heart attack or something..."

"Couldn't we just go to our older selves?" Peter inquired. "I mean, surely they remember this, and can tell us what to do to get back to our own time!"

"If we ever got back..." Said Lily darkly.

"No...that's a great idea Wormtail!" Said James, for once, ignoring Lily's dark statement. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"'Cause you're an idiot." Said Sirius simply.

"Hey!"

"You know I'm only joking, Prongsie." Said Sirius. And the proceeded to cough _"not"._

"But how are we going to find our... older selves." Said Lily dryly.

"Ask McGonagall where they are." Remus chided.

"No! Not her. Besides, she probably doesn't know where we live anyway." Said James, trying to smile charmingly at Lily, and failing miserably.

"Where _we_ live?"

James' smile grew larger.

"Would you knock it off?" Said Sirius, sounding slightly annoyed. "If you don't want to go to dear Minnie, why don't we try some other professor like...Slughorn?"

"_Slughorn?_" Said James incredulously. "Why the bloody hell would we go to him?"

For once, Remus didn't glare at James for his use of foul language.

"Cause he likes Lily." Said Sirius. "He's bound to still be in some sort of contact with her. Or at least he'll know where she lives."

Lily sighed heavily. "Unfortunately, you're probably right." She said through gritted teeth. "I guess we could try asking him, but what do you think he'll do when I walk through the door to his classroom? In case you've failed to notice..."

"Yea yea, we're twenty years in the future... That's why Jamie's going to do it!"

"What?" Said James,startled. "Why me?"

"Cause Slughorn still calls you 'Juan Porcelain' after teaching you for five years." Said Remus. "You're the last one of us he'd recognize."

"Oh yea."

"So...we don't want him to recognize us?" Asked Peter slowly.

Sirius turned patiently to his friend.

"No Pete, we don't. He might have go into cardiac arrest or something of the sort if one of his students from twenty years ago walk into his classroom. Henceforth, we send antler boy over there-"

"Antler boy...?" Said Lily suspiciously.

"Oh,uh, see this charm went wrong last summer." Remus quickly mumbled to her. "He was stuck with antlers for a week."

Lily's eyes sparked with amusement. "Really?"

"Uh...yep."

"-in to ask, polity, how he might get in contact with Lily...er...Evans...or former Lily Evans, if you've gotten married of course..." He added with a sly glance to Lily.

Lily looked at him. And, Remus thought, If looks could kill, poor Padfoot would be doomed.

"And as soon as he finds out, we'll come back up here and contact the older Evans through the fire, and ask her how to get back."

"And we should all go together." Said Remus. "That way, if we get caught, we can explain things easier."

"We're not going to get caught." Said James firmly. "But, yea...we should probably all go."

"The older Lily is probably even expecting us." Said Peter optimistically.

Lily just glared at them all. "Aren't we forgetting something?" She asked coldly.

The Marauders stared blankly at her.

"What if Slughorn isn't here anymore?" Said Lily, as if it should have been the most obvious thing in the world. "What if he's retired?"

"Nah...Dumbeldore and Mcgonagall are still here, aren't they?" Said James, running a hand through his hair as he addressed her. "Why would Slughorn want to leave? He loves teaching here."

From his portrait, Phineas Nigellus sighed dramatically.

"Such naïve children....you all think we professors _love_ what we do..."

"Hey," Said Sirius, turning to the portrait as if he had just remember is was there. "You would know, is Slughorn still teaching potions here?"

Phineas looked down at him from the brink of his nose.

"How should I know? It isn't as if I pay attention to such things."

"Yea, I suppose you're too busy over there sleeping away in your chair." Grumbled Sirius.

"Please, professor, just ignore him." Pleaded Lily. "Are... are you sure you don't know?"

Phineas looked at her from the corner of his eye, as is she were some sort of gross looking slug he'd rather avoid. "Yes, I am quite sure. In fact, I believe he may still be here."

"Are you sure?" Asked Remus cautiously.

The portrait completely ignored him.

"So I suggest you troublesome little beasts scuttle down there before I become too annoyed." He said loftily.

"Or what?" Scoffed James. "You'll make ugly faces at us?"

The portrait rolled his eyes. "No. You see, while I'd rather not leave this portrait, I do have another one in the -_ahem_- _deputy_ headmistress's office that I could visit, to inform her of the current situation..."

"And we'll be off!" Said James cheerily. "Sorry to be a bother to you Professor Nigelus, sir, it won't happen again..."

And James practically dragged everyone out of the headmaster's office and back down the stairs.

"So it's off to the dungeons,then?" Sirius whispered once they were back out in the still-deserted corridor in front of the stone gargoyle.

"Yes, and _quickly_." Hissed Remus. " Classes will be out any minute now-"

"_Meorw..."_

The Marauders and Lily all jumped at the sudden interruption, and turned to see the source of the noise; A rather large, gray and black cat, that was staring at them with all-too-knowing red eyes.

"What...?" Lily began.

"_Filch." _Said all the Marauders at the same time.

And sure enough, as soon as they'd said it, a crackled,drawing voice could be heard from not far down the corridor.

"What is it, my sweet? Students in the corridors during class? I'll see they all hang..."

"Run." Whispered Sirius. "Run. Now."

They didn't need telling twice. The five fifth year Gryffindors took off down the corridor, cloaks flying behind them.

"In here!" Hissed James after they turned a corner. Everyone skidded to a stop in front of what appeared to be an empty classroom. Remus, completely out of breath, yanked open he door. Everyone stumbled in behind him.

"Phew!" Said Peter, out of breath, as Sirius all but slammed the door. "That was clo-"

He cut off suddenly when he realized that they were not, in fact, in an empty classroom.

It had only appeared empty because all the lights were off. In reality, it was full of what Remus assumed where fifth or sixth year Gryffindors who had all turned in their seats to stare with wide eyes at the newcomers. On a chalk board in the front of the classroom, there were notes on Bog-Lures written in very, very familiar handwriting. Next to the chalk board, in a glass case, there sat what Remus recognized to be actual Bog-Lure, it's tiny lantern shining in the dark. And next to the Bog-Lure-

"No... way..." Said Sirius softly. His eyes flashing between Remus and the person standing completely frozen, with a look of absolute shock on his face, in the front of the classroom.

"Harry?" Said multiple voices at the same time. If Remus hadn't been to busy staring at the... person... in the front of the room, he would have noticed two identical redheads looking at James in amusement.

"Well.." whispered Peter. " I guess we won't have to contact Lily anymore..."

James cleared his throat.

"Erm...Hello."

Remus could only stare as his older counterpart's eyes slid out of focus. He wondered vaguely how much it hurt when the older Remus's head hit the floor.

* * *

_And now, a word from the author:_

**Mawahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ha.**

Ha.

You thought I was going to send them to Snape, didn't you?? XDD Whell, actally, that was where they were headed, originaly, but I changed my mind when they opened the door to the "empty" classroom. And, erm, yea. I think they stand around and talk to much in this chapter, personally...but it gets better.

I...I mean...i think.

Im thinking about having Dementors attack Sirius somehow...casue you know...they're looking for his older self or whatever??? But I don't know...

Anyhoo...plzplzplzplz reveiw and tell me how much you think it sucks....or if you like it... or if you think it sucks...or if you like it...

And did you know, that I noticed something very interesting the other day? Correct me if I'm wrong, but every single one of Harry's DADA teachers try to attack him...(Well with Lupin it wasn't intentional, but still...)

Okay,sorry, that was random.

And once again, thank you to all the wonderful reveiwers and readers! i heart you guys.

And as if this wasn't already long enough, I'm gonna try to respond to the reveiws thus far:

deisegirl: thanks! um..while I have nothing against the whole Sirius/Remus thing, there probably wont be any in this story...basicaly becase i stink at writing any romance of any sort. The closest thing to more-that-friends love in this story is probably just goning to retain to James fliting unprodctivly with Lily :)

LGSnow: Thanks for the corrections!! They were very helpful :D And I'm glad you're interested in it.

fighgirl: (i love your name btw) thank you!

deisegirl: Yep. This is during Harry's third year...right after christmas holidays to be presise. So he knows all about Sirius betraying his parents and killing wormtail and things. *coughcough*

milou8: Tehehe. Yes that was fun to write.

RemmyBlack: Why, thank you!! More is coming. =D

humor bunny: thanks!! i glad you thought it was funny :)

Tree of Angels:Thank you!! School's going good so far...at least I haven't failed anything yet :D and as for Dumbeldore's reaction...well idk...

crazy-wee-cat: Really? You think so? hehe. thanks!!!


End file.
